Inalcanzable
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Por casualidad, Kardia sorprende a su pequeño hermanito haciendo algo muy inesperado, y no es capaz de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Rápidamente la preocupación se transforma en algo mucho más oscuro. AU.


Esto es por la Navidad. Hace mucho que no escribía y al fin terminé de rendir exámenes. Voy intentar reinsertarme a la sociedad y en fin, no tengo mucho que decir.

Esto es... como desvirtuar mi propio Locus. Tengo una pequeña, pequeñísima, debilidad por el shota y esas cosas raras, pero como en el Locus no puedo hacer eso terminó naciendo este fanfic.

No es shota necesariamente ni tampoco hay incesto o algo muy explícito. Es un simple capricho. Sin embargo, se tratan de forma suave esos temas, así que si no están de acuerdo es mejor no leer.

¿Kardia/Milo? Algo así. Escorpio x Escorpio.

 **Saint Seiya** , **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** no me pertenece a mí, es de Masami, Toei, etc.

* * *

Ese día sí que hacía un calor infernal. Normalmente soportaba bien días como ese, pero debía admitir que era demasiado hasta para él. Kardia se pasó una mano por el cabello mal recogido sintiendo ganas de arrancárselo y suspiró agobiado. ¿Cuántos grados harían? ¿50? Mínimamente. ¿Quién puede disfrutar un domingo de esa forma? Absolutamente nadie. Por ese mismo clima insoportable fue que decidió sacrificarse e ir a comprar un helado, para él y para su pequeño hermanito. ¡Qué buen hermano mayor era! Seguro nadie se lo imaginaría, sobre todo los traidores de sus amigos.

No iba a gastar su tiempo pensando en cosas irrelevantes, más importante era decidir qué gusto de helado elegiría. Ahora recordaba que no le preguntó a Milo qué prefería, pero sabía que el enano glotón querría algo de chocolate, relleno de chocolate y con pedazos de chocolate. No era muy difícil de predecir. Le pareció extraño que no quisiese acompañarlo a comprar, aunque con ese calor tampoco quería salir de casa, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Compró dos paletas, que acabarían siendo un par de caries en el futuro o contribuirían a su probable diabetes, y regresó a casa.

No caminó mucho, apenas unas calles, pero no pudo aguantar y comenzó a comer su helado primero. Sabía que a Milo no le molestaría, tal vez se ofendería si se comía los dos helados, pero ese no sería el caso, en esta ocasión al menos.

Su casa estaba demasiado silenciosa cuando entró, pero no se fijó tanto en eso. Quizás el enano se había dormido un rato y por eso no estaba haciendo el habitual escándalo o no había corrido a reclamar su helado cuando abrió la puerta. Era extraño en su opinión, porque el pequeño monstruo tenía olfato de sabueso para cuando de dulces se trataba. Su primer pensamiento en ese instante fue que Milo estaba haciendo alguna maldad, planeando asustarlo o tenderle una trampa. Desde que vivían juntos y solos esas brutalidades eran habituales en ellos, otra de las formas que tenían para divertirse. Sí, eso debía ser sin duda.

Una sonrisa sagaz se formó en su rostro y se dirigió a buscar a su hermanito. Milo era un niño muy ágil y hábil para cometer travesuras, pero le faltaba mucho para ganarle. Kardia caminó con sigilo y paró el oído para analizar en dónde podría estar el enano. En serio no oía nada, ¿será que realmente se durmió? Dejó los helados en la cocina, aunque del suyo sólo quedaba el palito, y con mucho cuidado se dirigió a la habitación de ese duende que invadía su morada diariamente. Sin embargo, algo le obligó a detenerse unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta. Parpadeó unos segundos y oyó una respiración extraña que le llamó mucho la atención. Milo se oía agitado, eso fue lo que le pareció, pero no lograba entender por qué. La puerta estaba apenas abierta unos centímetros y no necesitó de mucho impulso para acercarse más.

Había visto muchas veces al enano sufrir pesadillas, en las cuales se removía todo, hablaba o incluso respiraba parecido a como lo escuchó ahora; pero la visión que se encontró fue diferente a lo que esperaba. No llegó a pasar más allá de la puerta y tuvo que contener un suspiro de impresión. Kardia en su vida había presenciado muchos momentos peculiares, por más que fuera joven, hizo cosas algo descontroladas y existían pocas situaciones que podían llegar a sorprenderlo. Ahora estaba frente a una.

¿Cuántos años tenía Milo? A veces ni se acordaba, a sus ojos seguía siendo diminuto, pero sabía que tenía nueve años, ni siquiera había cumpliado diez aún. Era un niño. Uno quien seguro aún creía cosas estúpidas como los reyes magos y que ni siquiera podía escribir bien o leer de corrido —siendo sinceros, ni Kardia podía hacer eso bien con más de veinte años—. Se trataba de un pequeño inocente que pedía deseos ingenuos y sonreía por cualquier cosa todos los días. Esa era la imagen que tenía de su hermano revoltoso, dulce y atolondrado.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba viéndolo masturbarse ahora? No tenía respuesta.

Casi fue traumático para él esos instantes. No podía creer simplemente que ahora veía ese rostro, siempre tan alegre o enojado cuando lo molestaba, todo rojo y compungido por los íntimos toques que realizaba. ¿En qué momento el enano había aprendido a hacer esas cosas? ¿Cómo? ¿La televisión, internet, sus amigos? De cualquier lugar pudo haber sido. Incluso puede ser que lo haya visto a él en algún momento y lo imitara. En ese caso, ¿esto sería su culpa? Quizá no había sido buena idea cuando se hizo cargo de Milo.

Permaneció en su lugar sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, observando a su hermano menor seguir ensimismado en lo suyo mientras lo veía a través de la rendija de la puerta. No pudo evitar fijarse en todo, porque cada detalle le impresionaba más. La forma en que movía su mano, como si supiese exactamente qué hacía y esa no fuese la primera vez; el disfrute reflejado en sus facciones y esos jadeos que cada vez se volvían más frecuentes hasta desencadenar en lo inevitable. Sólo allí fue cuando se retiró y Kardia no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no lo había hecho antes.

El resto del día estuvo extrañamente callado y distante, pero Milo pareció ignorarlo completamente. Lo vio contento yendo a comerse ese helado que le compró y parecía exactamente igual que siempre, cosa que le llevó a pensar que hacer ese tipo de cosas era normal para él. Esa noche Kardia tuvo que dar muchas vueltas para recuperarse del shock.

Tenía muchas preguntas sin duda, pero no era capaz de ordenar su cabeza siquiera para pensar en decirlas. ¿Era normal lo que había visto? Quizás esa era la primera vez que ocurría. Una parte de él le decía que sí, pero aun así veía a Milo demasiado pequeño como para tener esos intereses. Ni él, quien era una persona con una sexualidad bastante amplia, había tenido tales deseos a una edad tan temprana. Ahora se sentía levemente alarmado.

Desde que comenzó a vivir solo con su hermanito supo que no sería fácil. Milo era muy pequeño, apenas le tenía confianza, pero también sabía que no les quedaba de otra. Con el tiempo fueron logrando una buena convivencia y hasta se sentía contento porque el enano ya lo apreciara, pero no fue nada sencillo llegar a ese punto donde se encontraban. Muchas veces pensaba que si tenía hijos sería un pésimo padre, pero al menos Milo no había muerto a su cuidado, hasta el momento. De hecho pasaron los años y todo estaba resultando bien. Incluso creyó que ya le había tomado la mano a ese asunto de la "crianza" y "ser responsable", a su manera claro está, pero ahora lo dudaba.

No supo cómo logró dormirse esa noche, ni se dio cuenta hasta que sonó el maldito despertador. Como lo odiaba. Su distraído hermanito pareció tampoco notar su silencio de ese día, se veía más preocupado por tener que ir a la escuela y afrontar sus aburridas clases de matemáticas. No lo culpaba, Kardia tampoco era bueno en los números, aún le costaba recordar cómo logró terminar la secundaria. Misterios de la vida.

Llevó a su hermano hasta la escuela y éste se despidió agitando la mano con energía. Se tomó un momento para ver a Milo saludar a algunos de sus amigos antes de entrar. Kardia sabía cuáles eran los amigos más cercanos del enano, pero, por más que lo intentara, le costaba imaginar a esos niños hablando sobre aquellas cosas. ¿Será que las nuevas generaciones eran así y él estaba viejo? Posiblemente.

Decidió que esta era una cuestión que no podía resolver solo y necesitaba consultar con alguien. Una persona que no se reiría, tampoco lo trataría de tonto —no mucho— y aclararía sus dudas en un parpadeo sin muchas palabras complicadas. Iría ahora mismo mientras era temprano y las tontas responsabilidades no lo tenían esclavizado.

Apenas llegó a la casa que buscaba tocó tres veces la puerta hasta ser atendido. Sonrió con entusiasmo, aunque el dueño de casa no tenía la misma mueca al verlo.

—Si buscas a Manigoldo no está aquí —Fueron las palabras de Albafica mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta pero un pie se lo impidió.

—De hecho, venía a verte a ti, Alba —mencionó Kardia, empujando la madera, obligando a que le abra y casi se rió al ver la mirada confusa del otro—. ¿Piensas echar así a un viejo y querido amigo?

Un suspiro hastiado salió por los labios de Albafica y su expresión no se mostró nada contenta. Sí, eran amigos desde chicos, pero sabía que la presencia de Kardia solía traer consigo problemas no muy agradables.

—No pienso prestarte dinero ni sacar a nadie de la cárcel o ayudarte en cosas de índole ilegal —aclaró antes que nada sabiendo con qué podría salirle—. Tampoco puedes armar ninguna fiesta aquí y por ningún motivo voy a…

—¡Ya! —le detuvo antes que siguiera ese interminable y aburrido discurso—. No vengo por eso, quería hablarte de algo importante, aunque ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

A veces se olvidaba lo tedioso que podía ser estar con Albafica sin Manigoldo también, pero ya debería estar acostumbrado. En fin, otro asunto era el que lo llevaba allí y pronto se largaría. Pareció despertar la curiosidad de su amigo porque éste le miró con una ceja arqueada y finalmente le dejó pasar.

—Espero que no estés planeando irte de viaje y andes viendo con quién dejar a Milo —espetó con los ojos entrecerrados y Kardia se preguntó qué tantas cosas había hecho para que pensaran tan mal de él, pero al instante se contestaba solo.

—No por el momento, pero sí quería hablarte de Milo —contestó pensando en que no tenía idea cómo le diría aquello que le inquietaba. Incluso pensó si no hubiera sido mejor buscar por internet.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No exactamente…

Esas palabras, levemente titubeantes, fueron suficientes para que Albafica midiera qué tan seria era la situación. Invitó a Kardia a sentarse en la mesa de su casa y le entregó un café, ignorando la petición que éste le hizo de whisky. Era temprano en la mañana e iban a hablar algo serio, ¿cómo podía pensar en beber? No lo entendía, pero ahora tenía que esforzarse y comprenderlo al menos un poquito.

—Te escucho —dijo esperando a que el otro se animase a hablar.

—Es que… —comenzó pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas. Rascó detrás de su cabeza, pensando qué decir y torció los labios sin saber cómo continuar—. Ayer fui a comprar un helado y cuando volví Milo estaba… —¿Cómo se supone que debía decirlo? ¡Ah, qué más da! Albafica lo había oído decir cosas peores—. ¿Los niños de nueve años se tocan?

Su pregunta fue algo tajante y la respuesta tardó en llegar. Albafica parpadeó rápido como si estuviera procesando la información y tratase de entender a qué se refería con tocar, pero sin duda lo entendió.

—¿Lo viste masturbándose? —reiteró por las dudas y Kardia asintió al instante—. Ah… —Realmente era una sorpresa oírlo con esas cuestiones y más que las viniera a expresar con él. Siempre fueron amigos cercanos, pero nunca creyó que tanto, aunque no era momento de pensar en eso. Ahora debía concentrarse en la presente discusión, la cual era un tema de lo más peculiar—. Bueno… De hecho no es nada extraño —contestó con tranquilidad, seguro del tema. Tenía parientes especialistas en el campo de la medicina y, según sus conocimientos, no había problema alguno—. Los niños en general sienten curiosidad por sus cuerpos y hacen esas cosas.

—Sí, pero tiene nueve años —espetó Kardia sin mostrarse convencido—. Yo a esa edad ni tenía idea qué carajo era una paja, apenas me bañaba.

Albafica reprimió sin mucho éxito la mueca de asco que nació en su rostro y continuó con su lógico argumento.

—Algunos lo hacen de más grandes y otros de más jóvenes, eso no tiene nada que ver. Incluso niños más pequeños que Milo lo hacen —Casi se rió por la cara sorprendida de Kardia al decirle eso, como si le estuviese revelando una gran verdad y no era más que algo natural—. El punto es que los niños lo hacen por el mismo motivo que los adultos, porque es agradable. No ocurre nada malo.

Asintió mostrando que entendía sus palabras, pero aún le costaba procesarlas. Finalmente era como pensó en un primer momento, que no se trataba de algo extraño, pero de todas formas seguía incomodándole de cierta forma. Quizá porque se trataba de ese niño que cuidaba desde pequeño, al que seguía viendo como un bebé y con el que se llevaba varios años de diferencia. Sin duda seguiría viendo a Milo como un mocoso por largo tiempo, pero debía aceptar que crecería y esto era una de las primeras pruebas.

—¿Te preocupa? —La voz de Albafica le llamó la atención y Kardia negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo fue… inesperado.

—Tal vez puedas hablar con él —sugirió—. Tarde o temprano alguien tiene que hablarle sobre sexo y este tipo de cosas.

—Sí... Creo que aún no estoy listo para eso —aseguró mientras programaba en su mente esa charla para dos años más mínimo.

Definitivamente no hablaría sobre sexo con un niño de nueve años, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Aún podía ignorar el tema por un tiempo.

Albafica suspiró nuevamente y alzó los hombros sabiendo que no había caso con él. Había sido una gran sorpresa que Kardia lo fuese a buscar para hablar de algo como eso, pero más le asombraba verlo así de alarmado por su pequeño hermano. Por más desastroso y descuidado que fuese, sin duda se preocupaba por Milo. Eso le dejaba más tranquilo, pero Kardia no se sintió igual, incluso cuando supo que no había nada de malo en que su hermanito se masturbara tan chico.

Intentó olvidar el tema y casi lo logró, hasta que tuvo que ir a buscarlo a la escuela en la tarde. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad y se dispuso a olvidar ese pequeño incidente. Seguro a muchos padres les pasaba lo mismo con sus hijos cuando éstos iban creciendo, pero él no era el padre ni ese enano su hijo, aunque realmente vivían como si lo fueran.

—Kardia —Aquella vocecita infantil lo llamó y bajó la vista hasta Milo, quien le miraba con mucha atención—. ¿Estás enojado?

No pudo evitar ladear la cabeza, confundido por esa pregunta. Últimamente se había sentido de todo menos enojado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque casi llegamos a casa y no has dicho nada, ¡ni siquiera cuando te hablé! —argumentó enojado con su hermano y él no tenía idea de qué le hablaba, tampoco notó que casi llegaban—. ¿Te molestó algo que dije o fue porque ensucié mi cama con helado?

¿En qué momento tiró helado en su cama? Ya ni se acordaba de eso y tampoco quería pensarlo. Milo siempre era muy atolondrado y, por más distraído que fuese, sabía que su hermano tenía algo raro.

—No digas tonterías, enano —mencionó acariciando la cabeza del niño sonriendo como siempre—. Sólo estoy cansado y más vale que limpies tus desastres o no te compraré más de esa mierda que tanto te gusta.

Sabía que su excusa era muy trillada, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor y Milo pareció conforme con ello. Aunque cuando dijo que limpie sus desastres otras ideas se le vinieron a la mente. ¿Será que hace mucho Milo hacía ese tipo de cosas? Si era así, ¿cómo es que no lo había notado antes? En ese caso, debería haber encontrado evidencia en alguna parte porque el que lavaba la ropa y sábanas era él. Aunque Kardia nunca se fijaba mucho en los detalles, sólo metía todo en la lavadora y ya.

¿Cuántas cosas habría pasado por alto? ¿El enano había aprendido a engañarlo tan bien? ¿Lo haría en la noche, cuando estaba solo o incluso en la escuela? ¿Sería tan normal como Albafica se lo dijo?

Volvió a la realidad cuando Milo le tomó la mano para cruzar una calle grande. El enano tenía esa costumbre de hace muchísimo tiempo y jamás le había prestado atención, hasta ahora. Apretó la mano de su hermanito y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas veces se lavaba al día. Kardia a esa edad no se lavaba nunca o al menos eso recordaba, esperaba que Milo fuera distinto.

Apenas llegaron lo mandó a bañarse y el enano aceptó sin rechistar. En una situación normal, Kardia hubiera ignorado lo mucho que Milo tardó en salir de la ducha, pero ahora no podía evitar sospechar otras cosas y prácticamente tuvo que golpearse para dejar de pensar en eso. Estaba raramente obsesionado y eso no era agradable. Tenía que olvidarlo ya. Definitivamente nunca tendría hijos.

Hizo la cena como de costumbre para ambos y todo se dio normalmente hasta la hora de irse a dormir. Cuando su cuerpo tocó la cama fue el instante donde se permitió suspirar aliviado. Al fin podría borrar este molesto día de su mente y dejar de lado el hecho de que el infante de la habitación de al lado era un maldito precoz.

Finalmente, Albafica tenía razón, no era tan grave. Todo el mundo lo hacía y por más que Milo fuese pequeño también lo disfrutaba, hasta lo vio con sus propios ojos.

Recordó un poco las imágenes de la noche anterior. El recuerdo ya no era tan nítido en su memoria, pero había algunos detalles que no podía olvidar. Principalmente el rostro de su hermanito. Todo rojo, afligido y los ojos entrecerrados. Mordiéndose los labios y sólo abriéndolos para exhalar suspiros, jadeos, y pequeños sonidos muy dulces. Sí, sin duda era algo que se sentía muy bien. Poder tocarse con tal libertad, deslizar las manos ignorando todo lo existente alrededor y concentrándose solamente en ese placer único que afloraba desde el interior del cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía pensar mal de su hermanito si incluso él lo hacía?

El rechinido de la puerta lo sobresaltó, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y detener hasta su respiración. El pensamiento de cómo demonios había terminado en esto llegó a su mente, pero no tuvo oportunidad de contestarlo porque sintió algo subiendo a su cama, alguien en realidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí, enano? —espetó Kardia volteándose a ver al enano, quien estaba cubierto por todas las mantas.

—Hay una tormenta y no puedo dormir —contestó Milo y ahí Kardia notó que efectivamente, se podía oír el fuerte sonido de la lluvia mezclada con truenos—. Aquí no se escucha tanto, ¿me puedo quedar?

—No —contestó al instante Kardia, pensando con la cabeza caliente y que en ese momento lo que menos necesitaba era al enano cerca o en su cama.

—Por favor, Kardia —pidió nuevamente, sacando su cara de entre las sábanas, distinguiéndolo a la perfección a pesar de la penumbra—. Sólo por hoy.

—¡Argh, haz lo que quieras! —espetó sin ganas de discutir porque sabía que esa garrapata se quedaría en su cama sin importar lo que hiciera. Así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente, por más imposible que fuese.

Mierda, ni siquiera era capaz de cerrar los ojos. Aún estaba demasiado acalorado, por todos lados y no se le bajaba por más que pensara en cosas feas. Ni Manigoldo con vestido podía ayudarlo en ese momento, mucho menos cuando sintió que su hermanito le abrazaba. ¿Desde cuándo ese enano era tan cariñoso? Aunque siempre que dormía se ponía así, buscaba abrazar lo que tuviera cerca.

Respiró hondo e intentó dormirse una vez más, pero al momento de cerrar los ojos su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre asuntos que debía olvidar. En algún instante particular, su mano cayó sobre la de Milo, esa que le abrazaba y descansaba con tranquilidad sobre su pecho. Acarició los pequeños dedos y no pudo evitar pensar que todo en Milo era pequeño, porque se trataba de un niño, pero aun así parecía disfrutar de cosas que, se podría decir, eran consideradas para adultos.

No podía soportarlo más y se levantó para dirigirse al baño. Abrió la llave de paso y se metió bajo el agua apenas quitándose la ropa. Dejó que esa helada cascada le bañara la piel y no le importó lo doloroso que fuese, porque ni eso bastó para aliviarlo. Tenía que hacerlo, por más enfermizo y delirante que resultase.

Allí, bajo la lluvia de la ducha, se permitió aliviar esa presión que casi lo estaba asfixiando. No le importó caer sentado en el piso o apoyar su espalda contra los fríos azulejos, así era exactamente cómo quería estar. Flexionó las piernas mientras dejaba que el agua lo ahogara e iba calentándose con intención de quemarle, pero Kardia ya sentía que estaba ardiendo desde adentro y poco le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos. Jamás fue una persona culposa o que sintiera arrepentimiento de sus actos, así que por qué ahora debía ser diferente.

Era su hermano, sí. Un niño, además. Era, seguramente, una de las cosas más perversas y llenas de morbosidad que había hecho jamás. Por más que supiese que estaba mal, se sentía increíble.

No iba a disculparse con nadie ni pedir perdón. Lo único que podía pensar ahora eran esos gestos, los dulces sonidos que no abandonaban su mente y los movimientos grabados en su memoria que trataba de reproducir. Apretó su mano hasta casi estrangularse, arrancándose gemidos entre dientes y placenteros gruñidos. No se detuvo hasta acabar por completo. Lo único que podía pensar era en obtener más de ese delicioso placer que se lo brindaban sus oscuras y excitantes imaginaciones. A estas alturas no iba a negarlo, su obsesión había traspasado cualquier fraternal preocupación y ahora sólo quedaba el retorcido deseo que se estaba esforzando por saciar.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y el cabello mojado se le pegó en la pared. Apretó los dientes mientras dejaba escapar todo ese torrente de sensaciones que se había agolpado en su cuerpo y ahora desaparecían con una impresionante velocidad bajo esa lluvia que aún lo bañaba. Respiró agitado y se permitió relajarse mientras el agua seguía cayendo. Kardia desde hace mucho sabía que su lugar sería el infierno así que un pequeño pecado más no le significaba mucho, si es que existía un infierno, cosa que lo tenía sin cuidado realmente. No era capaz de explicar el sosiego que le produjo esa ducha y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Estuvo muy seguro de sus pensamientos hasta que salió, volvió a acomodarse y abrió la puerta del baño secándose el cabello. Milo lo estaba esperando afuera. Se miró con su hermano y un pequeño silencio se formó en el ambiente. Ahora con la cabeza un poco más fría pensaba mejor lo que hizo y tenía en cuenta dos cosas: No le gustaban los niños ni tampoco había sido incesto necesariamente. Sólo que, el ver a Milo, lo estimuló en cierta forma y eso era simplemente porque cualquier cosa lo calentaba. Kardia era muy consciente de eso, pero no sabía qué tan lejos podía llegar y era mejor no seguir adelante.

—¿Qué pasa, enano? —preguntó tirando la toalla mojada con la que secaba su cabello encima de Milo—. ¿No puedes dormir sin mí?

—¡Oye! —se quejó el niño siguiéndolo hasta la habitación—. Tardaste mucho y quise ver si no te habías ahogado —explicó pero Kardia no le creyó una palabra. Seguro Milo se había asustado de estar solo como pasaba de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo un niño que era capaz de tocarse al igual que un adulto pero le asustaban las tormentas? No lo entendería jamás—. ¿Por qué tomaste una ducha tan tarde? —preguntó acostándose nuevamente en la cama de su hermano mayor.

—Tenía calor, qué te importa —contestó con simpleza para que se callara y volvió a meterse entre las sábanas esperando poder descansar esta vez—. Ahora duerme o lo harás en la terraza.

—Siempre dices eso —dijo con una pequeña risita mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo en la cama—. Kardia…

—¿Mmh? —masculló sin ganas ya de hablar y con los ojos cerrados.

—Te quiero.

Bueno, eso realmente fue inesperado. Las demostraciones de cariño de Milo eran algo esporádico, pero siempre llamaban su atención cuando se producían y, por algún motivo, las sentía cada vez más frecuentes. Ignoró eso y se permitió abrazar a su hermanito para poder dormir.

—Y yo a ti.

Nunca sabía qué contestarle. Claro que lo quería, siempre lo haría, pero ese enano lo tomaba desprevenido. Optó por dormirse y dejar que Milo se acomode en su pecho. Sabía que tenía que olvidar eso que había hecho en el baño y también lo que vio a Milo haciendo el día anterior. Así era mejor, el enano sólo era un niño y su hermanito. Debía cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo mal, inclusive de él mismo. Porque al final sólo se tenían el uno al otro y lo quería demasiado como para contaminar su dulce inocencia con la morbosidad que bañaba su retorcido ser. No importa qué tan dulce hubiese sido, esa manzana estaba fuera de su alcance y así debía ser.

* * *

No fue nada loco, pero me gustó. Tiene todas las cosas raras que me pueden llegar a gustar. Quién sabe, tal vez haya segunda parte(? En fin, ya volveré en otra ocasión y para actualizar seguramente.

Mucha suerte y gracias por leer a quienes lo hicieron. Besos! Feliz Navidad y nos vemos pronto, espero... jaja.

PD: Querida Annie, sabes que todo lo que hagamos estará condicionado a nuestros fangirleos(? Me encanta así jeje.


End file.
